Telekinesis
Psychokinesis (more commonly known as telekinesis) is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill and power, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective shields. Also Called *Mind-Over-Matter *Mind Power *Object Manipulation *PK *Psychokinesis *TK Capabilities Users can manipulate/move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. A common use for telekinesis is immobilizing an opponent telekinetically, thus preventing any physical attacks while freely attacking his/her opponent. This is an effective move in combat however it should be noted that characters with sufficient physical strength can break free of this control, as they can generate more physical force than the psychokinetic force that the telekinesis user generates (For example: If character A can exert 15 tons of psychokinetic force and another character can exert 50 tons of physical force with his/her superhuman strength, character A cannot immobilize the other character). This is the reason why certain characters with telekinesis cannot immobilize opponents with vastly superior physical strength, such as The Hulk or Thor. However, if an opponent such as Jean Grey possessed enough'psychokinetic force, she might be able to telekinetically immobilize such powerhouses. Cosmic beings usually have the most powerful telekinesis and resisting their control is almost impossible for anyone except the physically strongest characters, and even then, it would usually take a lot of effort to resist them.There have been some tremendous feats of psychokinetic power by Gods and Cosmics such as Odin flinging a target across a dimension, Galactus moving large objects across galaxies, and The White Phoenix Of The Crown manipulating every atom in The Marvel Universe while she was in the White Hot Room. It seems some telekinesis users can "sense" the features of objects they have contol over, since X-Man and Rachel Summers can detect electrons in an object even though they don't have microscopic vision to allow them to see subatomic particles. Cable and Rachel can also understand how things work by simply taking an object apart (this is called intuitive aptitude).Furthermore Jean Grey was able to rebuild Emma Frost's entire body without having more than a rudimentary knowledge on anatomy and physiology. Psychokinetic powers often take more exotic and specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats. Rearranging the quantum structure of matter, controlling fire, and bending light are examples of these abilities. Many psychokinetics are unable to manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Limitations *Beginners need time to practice. *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May be prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required, as a result the ability could be limited to allow recovery. *User may not be able to manipulate Magic-based matters/energies, as the mystical properties cannot be manipulated so easily without magical properties. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May only be able to move objects that user can see. Forms "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Throughout the history of mutants, several creative offensive and defensive ways have been discovered to utilize this ability: *'Ballistic Telekinesis: Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Binding Binding]:' ''to keep object/being from moving. *Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *Biological Manipulation ''or Biophysical Control'': The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Age_Shifting '''Age Shifting]:' ''by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach ''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality ''Immortality]. *Cosmic Manipulation **Circadian Control **Magnetokinesis **Energy Manipulation: manipulates Energies * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Combustion_Inducement '''Combustion]:' ''to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. *Concussive Blasts: The ability to project psychokinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *Dimensional Travel:' Some have learned that they could use telekinesis to transport themselves into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *Electromagnetic Pulses: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *Elemental Manipulation: Using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). **Cryokinesis **Electrokinesis **Pyrokinesis *Ensnare Opponent: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *Lactokinesis *Levitation/Flight: By levitating themselves, users can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. *Light Manipulation *Force-Field Generation: The ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the psychokinetic fields. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Regeneration '''Enhanced Regeneration']:' ''to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fundamental_Forces_Manipulation '''Fundamental Forces Manipulation]: to manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe *''Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. *Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. *Invisibility: The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible. *Matter Alteration: The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *Mental Constructs *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Molecular_Manipulation '''Molecular']' and '[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Manipulation Energy Manipulation]:' ''to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or atomic level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Atomic_Manipulation '''Atomic Manipulation]: To manipulate atoms **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Transmutation Elemental Transmutation]/'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Matter_Transmutation '''Matter Transmutation]:' ''to transmute matter into new form. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Manipulation '''Object Manipulation]:' ''to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *Probability Manipulation *Psionic Spikes: The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Psionic Strength:' ''to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Warping Reality Warping]: The ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Vibration_Emission Seismic Shock Wave]:' ''to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Shapeshifting *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Seismic_Sense '''Spatial Sense]:' ''to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Tactile Telekinesis: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, stamina and fighting skills to superhuman levels.This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing their own body through the air (this usually requires effort though). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Space-Time_Manipulation '''Space-Time Manipulation]: to manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Molecular_Immobilization Stasis Field]:' ''to slow an object's molecules to the point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Subatomic_Manipulation '''Subatomic Manipulation]:' ''to manipulate matter at the subatomic level. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Tactile_Telekinesis '''Tactile Telekinesis]: Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulatingInvulnerability via skin-layer Barrier. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Explosion_Inducement Telekinetic Destruction]:' ''to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetically_Enhanced_Condition '''Telekinetically Enhanced Condition]: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Force_Manipulation Telekinetic Force]: Specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *Technology Manipulation *''Telekinetic Animation: The ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to will by projecting part of their mental into them. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Choking '''Telekinetic Choking']:' ''to strangle others, e.g. Like Darth Vader. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Paralysis_Inducement '''Telekinetic Grip]:' ''to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Holograms: If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Katana: The ability to manifest a psychokinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to shatter psychic power-inhibitors imposed on others. *'''Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Attraction_%26_Repulsion Telekinetic Pull/Push]:'' to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. Or to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table.'' *''Telekinetic Sensitivity: The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a psychokinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a psychokinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *Thermal Manipulation *X-Factor Activation/Negation: Some can use their telekinesis at a molecular level to activate latent mutant genes in an individual, granting them active superhuman abilities. It has also implied that, once given in this way, these abilities can be taken away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. *Telekinetic Blasts:''' ''emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *''Telekinetic Bolts'' * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Crushing Telekinetic Compression]:' ''to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Waves' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Aura '''Vector Telekinesis']: Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. *''Telekinetic Shields/Barriers'' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Teleportation Telekinetic Teleportation]: As well as manipulating objects, the user can also teleport them Associations *Omnikinesis *Psionic Manipulation Characters *'Samson Gray - '''Samson, like Sylar, possesses intuitive aptitude and stole this power while on his own killing spree. In 1980, he was able to slice Sylar's mother's head open with ease. As a dying old man, this is one of the few powers Samson is still sure he has, and he uses it to pin Sylar to the wall with arrows, but does not use it in his attempt to slice open Sylar's head to acquire regeneration, possibly because he is too weak or no longer possesses sufficient fine control. *'Brian Davis - Brian Davis had extremely limited telekinetic ability. With intense concentration, he was able to move a cup slowly across the surface of a table. Brian was afraid of his power, and never tried to develop it. *Sylar - Sylar has demonstrated far more advanced telekinetic abilities than Brian. He can exert enough telekinetic force to flip a truck through the air or tear sheet metal, and he has enough control to cut off the top of a person's skull to expose the brain. Sylar has repeatedly been shown using telekinesis to shield himself from bullets, as well as to augment his own physical strength. Sylar is able to use this power with relatively little concentration. Sylar typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them. Presumably they somehow help him to direct the power. He was able to incapacitate an opponent when he was unable to move, although it seemed to take intense concentration to do so. Sylar can simultaneously manipulate dozens of objects at once, having been shown to use swarms of locker doors, glass bottles, and glass shards as projectile weapons. Nonetheless, when he was holding Knox and Jesse with this power, he seemed unable to restrain a third enemy, Flint, suggesting that he may have trouble incapacitating more than two opponents at a time, possibly due his hands being used to help him direct his power. Sylar has also shown that he can levitate himself telekinetically to an extent. He high-jumped through an opening in the ceiling to escape Matt and Audrey. He also propelled himself from a crashing truck into a tree and sneaked up on Dale Smither and Claire Bennet without making any footsteps. Sylar has also demonstrated the ability to control people's bodies telekinetically, forcing them to move like puppets, in a similar manner to Eric Doyle's puppet master ability. Despite apparently losing most of his acquired abilities due to the Shanti virus, Sylar managed to keep his telekinetic abilities because the power is so closely related to the guilt he felt for killing Brian Davis [1]. Despite being made to believe he's Nathan, Sylar has managed to tap into this ability. By [http://heroeswiki.com/Acceptance Acceptance] he has regained enough control over this ability to demonstrate it to Peter and later knock Peter and a guard away and open a set of blinds. After making a deal with a Hiro from three years in the future, Sylar uses his telekinesis to remove Charlie's aneurysm. It is also revealed that he can't keep a hold on a target who can move freely when time is frozen, but a target which can't move through frozen time will remain in his grasp. After being freed from his mental prison by Peter, Sylar is able to break free of his physical one using telekinesis to send cemented bricks flying with great force. In doing so, Sylar displayed an ability to exert great force with his telekinesis. *Peter Petrelli - '''Peter Petrelli is more powerful than Brian was, but not as adept as Sylar; he was able to stop Claude from striking him with a mop handle and throw Sylar across a room. By pushing an armored car, he has shown that he can exert large amounts of force, but his fine control does not match Sylar's. His control, however, seems to be developing: inMarch, 2007, he forced open an exceptionally secure vault door, although he got a nose bleed in the process, and delicately caught a vial of the virus just before it hit the floor. Peter also had developed his telekinetic control to the point where he could easily pin someone else against a wall while at the same time choking them. He demonstrated this at various times against Will and Hiro. He also manages to disarm a thug wielding a shotgun with a mere wave of his arm and later uses the power to easily stop Hiro's sword attack. With the understanding of intuitive aptitude, Peter's telekinetic ability appeared to improve dramatically. He gained much finer control, to the point where he was able to literally weld a broken watch gear together telekinetically. Peter also demonstrated enough fine control to be able to make a precise incision into Nathan's skull and also into Angela's skull. Like Sylar, Peter typically gestures when using his telekinetic ability. Initially his gestures consisted of open hands, but as he developed more skill, his gestures became more subtle, similar to Sylar's. Category:Powers